


No One Mourns the Wicked

by FaceofWood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I'm trying, malvie, my first romance story, this story will mainly focus on Evie and Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofWood/pseuds/FaceofWood
Summary: Villains aren't the nicest people…obviously. So when Mal gets hurt in yet another failed attempt to gain the pirates' territory she doesn't expect anyone to come to her aid. Until the last person she expected finds her and offers her an alliance, the Evil Queen's daughter. (a Malvie story)





	1. The Isle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story with romance in it. Hope you enjoy! This story is also posted on FF.net

            This was the third time Mal attempted to take the shore of the Isle for herself. It was also the third time she failed her mission. She knew that whoever controlled the shore, controlled the food. The only food to ever come to the Isle was leftovers from Auradon and the only way for it to get to the Isle was by boat. Her mother, Maleficent, had given her the task of taking the territory from Captain Hook and his son, Harry. Unfortunately for Mal, failure was something that infuriated her mother and she had already failed twice. Failure was usually followed with Maleficent yelling about how Mal was a disappointment and, if she was angry enough, violence.

            After narrowly escaping Harry and his new ally Uma, Ursula’s daughter, Mal sat in a secluded alley hoping that no one would find her. Her most recent plan failed because of her shock of seeing her old friend. Uma and Mal had been close friends at one point, she was Mal’s only friend. As soon as Maleficent found out she lectured her daughter about how any form of love was a weakness. After spending two weeks stuck in her room, Mal decided to end her friendship. Uma ex-friend did not take the news well, she did not understand what it was like to be Maleficent’s child. Mal was expected to be just as evil as her mother, Maleficent often brought up the fact that when she was Mal’s age she was conquering entire kingdoms.

            Mal stopped thinking about Uma, she needed to check her injuries. Harry had somehow managed to stick his hook into her shoulder then his sword into her gut. Slowly lifting her hand from her wound she saw it was covered in red. Mal needed a doctor, badly, but she was on the Isle of the Lost. There were no doctors in this prison those “heroes” made. Taking a shaky breath, Mal knew she needed to accept the fact that she was not making it out of this.

Mal thought about all the people in Auradon, they knew that many villains on then Isle had children. Why did they not try to do something? Would they feel guilty when they heard about her death? They would not, she was a villain and no one mourned the wicked. Mal was the most wicked of them all, as the daughter of the worst villain. Now, Mal was all alone, bleeding out in a dirty alley. Everyone knew that the wickeds’ lives were lonely and when they died, it was alone. This was a fitting ending for Maleficent’s daughter.

Leaning her head against the brick wall she used to prop her body up Mal closed her eyes. “What happened?” a genuinely concerned voice asked.

“If you’re going to steal from me, at least wait until I’m dead.” Mal said not even looking at the new person.

“You’re Maleficent’s daughter, right?” when the voice asked Mal opened her eyes. The girl was about her age, had blue hair, and despite being on the Isle managed to be even more beautiful than those Auradon princesses. “You don’t remember me do you?” She asked.

“Sorry, I’m bleeding quite a bit here.” Mal answered sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes and moved closer to Mal. Instinctively Mal tried to back away from the strange girl. “Look I’m already dying. Whatever grudge you have against me won’t matter soon enough. There’s no need to make it worse.”

The girl looked at Mal confused, “I’m not going to hurt you, Mal. My name is Evie and I’m here to help.” Evie helped Mal remove her jacket to expose the wounds in her shoulder and gut. “You’re going to need stiches. Lucky for you my mom made me learn to sew.” Mal could not be more confused, she remembered Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen. Maleficent had banished them to the far side of the Isle when Mal wasn’t invited to Evie’s sixth birthday party. Mal’s mother had a real problem with not being invited to parties. Now this girl that should hate her was saving her life. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“What?” Mal asked surprised by Evie’s sudden comment.

“The thing when we were six.” Evie answered, “I know it wasn’t your fault. I don’t hold a grudge against you.” Mal sat silently as Evie got out her sewing materials. “This is probably going to hut a bit. Also you never did tell me what happened.”

“I was trying to take the pirates’ territory…again.” Mal did not know why she answered Evie, but she felt weirdly safe around her. Evie gave her a curious look when she heard Mal say “again”. “This was my third attempt.” Mal elaborated.

They sat in silence as Evie finished up stitching Mal’s wounds. “That’s all I can do, unfortunately, hopefully it won’t get too infected.”

Evie turned to leave, but Mal stopped her. “Hey, Evie.” She said, “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” Evie said with a smile, “Good luck with your mom.” Mal’s stomach dropped with the reminder of her mother. As soon as Evie was gone, she slowly got up and made her way back to her home.

* * *

After a, luckily, uneventful walk home Mal was greeted by her mother yelling for her. “I’m here mother.” Mal answered her.

“There you are. Where were you I’ve been looking for you?” Maleficent asked. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter. You’re going to Auradon and you’re going to bring me Fairy Godmother’s wand. The children of Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Evil Queen will be going with you. You are leaving soon so go get ready.” Mal, shocked moved to go to her room. This had happened all so fast, but maybe this will be good. “And Mal,” Maleficent called after her, “don’t disappoint me this time.”


	2. The Arrival

The next morning Mal was packing a small bag of her things into a limo. The wounds on her shoulder and stomach ached and she felt the world around her spinning. Taking a deep breath, Mal looked at her mother one last time. Maleficent made a point to remind Mal that she was watching her. Then, with a nod, Mal got into the limo and sat next to Evie. She heard Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen yelling things to the other three kids in the limo, but ignored them. She had to come up with a plan that would get them that wand. The thought of her mother's reaction to yet another failure sent chills through her body.

Unfortunately Mal found that she was having difficulty focusing her thoughts, she felt sick and her wounds from yesterday were hurting more than ever. She wanted to throw something in frustration. How was it that whenever she had the perfect opportunity to prove herself to her mother she was too weak? Maybe her mother was right, she was not good enough to be the daughter of the most evil villain. Mal jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the culprit she saw the look of concern on Evie’s face, “Are you feeling OK Mal?” she asked.

“You’re looking paler than usual.” Jay, son of Jafar, added. That’s when Mal noticed that Evie was not the only person who looked concerned. Carlos, Cruella’s son, actually looked nervous for her. She must look as bad as she feels, but they needed her to come up with a plan so she had to push through.

“I’m fine,” Mal assured the other three, “just didn’t get a lot to eat yesterday.” They did not look entirely convince, but Jay and Carlos dropped the conversation.

Evie looked like she wanted to talk more about it, but was distracted by the limo driving towards a dead end. “It’s a trap!” she yelled out making everyone look to see they were about to drive right into the ocean. The four villain kids huddled together and screamed as they faced certain death. When they did not feel the limo falling, Mal looked up to see they were riding across the ocean on a bridge made of light.

“This must be magic.” Evie said, her voice full of awe. Mal felt amazed as well. None of them had ever seen magic before, outside of Mal and Maleficient’s “staring contests”. Mal never knew that magic was capable of being so beautiful. Her mother only ever taught her that magic was capable of great power and destruction. It was a tool to getting you what you want, but was that all magic really was? Mal quickly stopped her thoughts, she could not risk disappointing her mother again so she picked up a golden remote near her. “Hey.” She got the attention of their driver. “Did this button just open the barrier?”

“No. That opens my garage.” The driver answered. Then holding up a different remote he said, “This opens the barrier, and this button.” He reaches up and pushes a button that closes the opening that allowed them to see him.

Mal laughed, “Nasty. I like that guy.” The rest of the drive to Auradon Prep was filled with Mal trying to think of a plan, Jay and Carlos eating all the food provided for them, and Evie sending worried glances towards Mal.

* * *

            The brightness of everything shocked the four villain kids quite a bit when they finally arrived at Auradon Prep. The sun shone without a single cloud in the sky, so different from the constantly overcast Isle of the Lost. The people wore bright colors and the softest looking fabrics that any of them had ever seen. Everyone had a welcoming smile on their faces. The four felt safer than ever before. This cause some distrust to form in their minds. There was no way Auradon was really this perfect.

            A short woman with brown hair came forward and introduced herself as Fairy Godmother. “The Fairy Godmother?” Mal asked, excited. This was her moment, she did not expect to see her so soon.

            “You betcha!” Fairy Godmother replied enthusiastically. “I’m the headmaster here at Auradon Prep.” Then she motion towards the couple standing next to her. “This is Prince Ben and his girlfriend, Audrey.”

            “It’s great to finally meet you four.” Ben said with the biggest smile on his face. Then he reached out his hand. Jay looked confused when Ben grabbed his hand and shook it up and down. Ben then went down the line and did the same thing to the others, who looked equally confused. When he finally got to Mal he grabbed her injured arm and she could not stop herself from wincing in pain. “Are you OK?” Ben asked. Mal could not tell whether or not his concern was genuine or not. Knowing these hero types it probably was.

            “Yeah. Just not used to this.” Mal assured him. The prince did not seem completely convinced, but Evie gave her a suspicious side glance.

            “Well let’s give you a tour of campus and then get you four to your dorm rooms.” Ben said.

‘That’s when the girl who had been stuck to Ben’s side said something to Mal. “You’re Maleficent’s daughter, right?” Mal looked the girl up and down, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.  “I’m Princess Audrey. Aurora is my mother.” Mal was shocked, Maleficent was always complaining about Aurora, that prince, and her parents. She did not appreciate being the only one not invited to Aurora’s christening party. Mal never knew why her mother was so upset over it. “Don’t worry. It’s all water under the bridge.” Audrey told her, but the four could tell she was lying. None of the four were surprised that there were people in Auradon that did not want them there. If they really cared, they would not have had to grow up in a prison.

* * *

            The tour of Auradon Prep went smoothly and now Doug, son of Dopey, was taking them to their rooms. Jay and Carlos were in a room on the second floor together. Mal and Evie’s room was on the floor above them. Their room was painted pink and their beds were huge. Mal noticed Evie’s excitement at the room, but it was a bit too bright. Unfortunately, Mal felt that she could not stand much longer, so she moved over to collapse on the big, soft bed.

            “You’re not OK Mal.” Evie said, her voice laced with concern. She put her hand on Mal’s forehead, “You’re burning up! You really need a doctor.”

            “I’m fine Evie.” Mal was frustrated with Evie’s concern. “Why do you even care?”

            Evie looked down. “I don’t know why. I just…I want you to be OK.” Mal looked at her, even more confused and Evie continued, “I wanted you at my party. It was my mother who didn’t want anything to do with yours. I thought you were cool and wanted to hang out.”

            Mal was shocked by this revelation, Evie wanted to be her friend. She was a princess, her mother trained her to marry a prince one day. She had no idea why Evie would ever be drawn to her. “I want to be friends too.” Mal said surprising even herself. Evie looked conflicted about revealing what she did for a moment, then smiled at her. Mal felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she realized, maybe she wanted more than friendship. Maleficent made sure to remind her daughter every day that love was weakness. Mal was already hurt and could risk anything. Plus Evil Queen wanted Evie to find a prince, Mal was far from that. No matter how beautiful Evie looked, villains did not get happy endings, Mal accepted this years ago. The wicked always die alone.

Evie looked a bit disappointed, but still smiled. “We gotta prove ourselves to our parents. Let’s start planning.” Evie said holding her hand out to Mal. Smiling, she grabbed onto her new friend’s hand and stood up. Mal felt the world spin and go dark while she heard Evie’s voice yell out, “Mal!” Then there was nothing.


	3. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news my wrists feel great! Also I’m taking a creative writing class this semester, so hopefully that will help my writing become better! Half of this chapter will be in Evie’s POV for a bit of a change. (most of the story will still be in Mal’s POV)

Evie

Evie paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. After Mal collapsed she had panicked. Carlos and Jay managed to keep a straight head and ran to find Ben and Fairy Godmother. While Fairy Godmother checked Mal’s breathing, Ben called for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. Mal was rushed into the Emergency room and that’s where Evie was now. Not long after they arrived a doctor saw Mal and said that she had two infected wounds and asked where they came from. Evie hesitantly answered her, knowing that Mal would not want people knowing about her latest failure.

This brought Evie to where she was now, waiting along with Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Fairy Godmother for Mal to wake up. She may not know Mal all that well, but she felt some sort of connection to Maleficent’s daughter. Since she was young the Evil Queen put in Evie’s head the idea that she had to marry a rich prince to be happy. Her mother kept her in isolation for most of her life, training her to be the perfect wife and telling her that she was better than the rest of the people on the Isle of the Lost. The day she found Mal, injured in the street, she had snuck out to go for a walk. She wanted to see the Isle before leaving for Auradon. Mal made her question whether or not she really wanted to marry a prince. Even in her bloodied state, Mal was the most attractive person Evie had ever met. Throughout their short time together, Mal had left a huge impression on Evie. She found that she would be fine if she never found her prince, as long as she could stay with Mal.

Evie’s realizations were interrupted by the doctor coming into the waiting room. “Mal is now awake. You can all see her now, but not all at once.”

Fairy Godmother turned to Evie, Jay, and Carlos, “You three should go in first. It would be better for her to see her friends before I go in.”

"We’re not friends.” Jay corrected her, “I only met Mal once before coming here. We’re just four kids who ended up in the same situation.”

"We don’t need friends.” Carlos added quietly, but Ben and Fairy Godmother still heard him, judging from the shocked look on their faces. Evie took the lead in walking to Mal’s hospital room. She was nervous about how Mal would react to what happened. Maleficent was not known to be the most understanding person and Mal would be embarrassed by what happened. She had shown weakness and everyone on the Isle knew that weakness would get you killed, no matter who you are.

Opening the door Evie said cautiously, “Mal?”

“I’m here. Come in.” Mal’s defeated voice rang from the direction of the bed. Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked in to find Mal laying on a white bed covered in white sheets. Her skin was paler than usual, almost the same color as her sheets. Evie was surprisingly good at reading people for someone who was kept in isolation with only her mother. She saw that Mal was frustrated.

“How are you feeling?” Carlos asked breaking the silence. Evie could tell that was the wrong thing to say.

“I can still lead this plan.” Mal said, glaring at Carlos. “This is just a small set back.”

“It better be.” Jay said, “Our parents won’t be happy if we fail.”

Mal closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, “I know that Jay. I can do this. I have to do this.”

Evie found herself moving next to Mal with her hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Don’t try to hard right now. You need to rest for as long as the doctor tells you too.” Mal was about to protest when Evie cut her off, “You’re no use to us dead Mal. Get better.” Evie knew her wording was harsh, but it’s what Mal needed to hear. With that they left Mal’s room to let Fairy Godmother and Ben see her.

* * *

Mal

A week later Mal was allowed to return to Auradon Prep. After the other Isle kids had left she was visited by Fairy Godmother and Prince Ben. They wanted to hear what had happened to her, but Mal refused to let them see her weakness. She could not help but wonder why she was even in the hospital. She was a villain, these heroes were not supposed to care about her.

No one mourns the wicked. She remembered a very bitter Anastasia Tremaine told her that once. Anastasia had tried to turn over a new leaf, to be good. That did not stop King Beast from throwing her on the Isle along with her sister and mother. She had become the closest thing the Isle had to a doctor and would help anyone who would come to her. Mal would often be at her house. Unfortunately Anastasia and her son Anthony were both killed a month before Mal left for Auradon. She was right, no one seemed to care that people were dying everyday on the Isle. So why would they bother to saver her? The daughter of Maleficent would clearly be considered wicked, she could already tell most, if not all, Auradonians hated her. Mal decided not to think too much about that and focus on her plan. Her mother would not tolerate another failure.

Although the wounds had healed she still felt ghost pains and her scars were difficult to hide in Auradon’s warm, sunny climate. The doctor had asked about older injuries that did not heal right and the numerous scar that were on her. The only answer she gave was that the Isle was full of the worst villains.  Honestly, what did they expect to happen?

When she got back to her dorm she found Evie, Jay, and Carlos waiting for her. “We found the wand.” Jay spoke up. “It’s heavily guarded in a museum. We won’t be able to get it from there.”

Mal’s heart sank. “Is there another way to get our hands on it?”

“I met Cinderella’s son, Chad. I’ve been doing his homework, so hopefully he falls for me.” Mal noticed Evie was not completely pleased with trying seduce the prince. “He told me that they use Fairy Godmother’s wand in the coronation ceremony. We just need a way to be close to the stage.” Mal thought hard about what Evie told them, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw Ben standing there with a smile on his face.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” He said, “I just wanted to see how you were feeling Mal.”

“I’m fine.” Mal almost slammed the door in his face when she got an idea. “Hey we get to go to your coronation, right?”

“Yes school for that day is cancelled so that everyone can go.” He answered her.

“Is there any way that we could get a spot up front?” Mal asked, “You know to soak up that… goodness.”

“I’m sorry.” Ben answered regretfully. “Only my family and my girlfriends can be up front.”

“Oh that’s unfortunate.” Mal said, another idea popping into her head. “Well, have an evil day!” she closed the door in his face.

“Great.” Jay said sarcastically, “Ben already has a girlfriend. What are we going to do?”

Mal smiled at them, “I think it’s time Benny-boo gets a new girlfriend.”

* * *

“We just need a tear of human sadness.” Mal said. They were in the kitchen late at night. Mal had found a love spell in her mother’s spell book and they were baking it into a cookie to give to Ben.

Jay got up from his seat and said, “I’ll go cut up an onion.”

“That won’t work.” Evie said surprising them, “The potion needs a tear of human sadness. Different kinds of tear have different enzymes.” Mal was impressed with Evie’s knowledge. It seemed as though the Evil Queen’s daughter was smarter than anyone realized. Mal felt a warm feeling in her chest when she looked at Evie, causing her to quickly look away. _Love is weakness,_ she chanted in her head. Mal could not afford any more weakness at this point not after what happened when she first arrived. She was soon going to be fake dating the soon-to-be crowned kind of Auradon, she could not let her confusing feelings for Evie cloud her judgement.

“Oh you’re making cookies!” a voice exclaimed. The three turned around to see that it was Lonnie, Mulan’s daughter. “I’m Lonnie, nice to meet you four.” Mal wanted her to leave, but did not want her to become suspicious of what they were doing, so she let Lonnie help them make the cookies. “Chocolate chip cookies are the best! My mom always made them for me when I was upset.” Mal looked at the other three VK’s in confusion. Lonnie looked at them and slowly realized what was going on. “I’m sorry. I just thought that even villains loved their kids.” As she said that Mal noticed a tear begin to fall down her face.

Quickly swiping the tear and putting it in the mix Mal said, “Well you get used to it. Thanks for the help we just need to cook them.”

“Good night Lonnie.” Evie said as she ushered the confused girl out of the kitchen. Mal smiled. Their plan was working so far.


End file.
